


There's A Reason Why They Don't Touch Her

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Protective! Kylo Ren, kylo ren fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only person that Kylo Ren cares about, and when the Resistance captures you, what will a man in love with a bad temper tantrum do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Reason Why They Don't Touch Her

The pounding on the doors were louder now, more aggressive. The soldiers that were standing guard over her, refused to feel fear and run away. They all heard the screams of the people on their side being slaughtered to death and unmistakable sound of a light saber.

 

The interrogator looked at (Y/N) and realized that she was the reason that this was happening. Why everyone was dying. He stood to one side when the door was blown up and pieces shattered everyone, one embedding a soldier near the door. A man in black, his face encased in a mask stared at the room and fury rolled off him as he saw (Y/N) strapped to a chair, her face beaten and bloodied up. With a flick of his wrist he slashed the closest person to him. Stormtroopers came in a second after him and started gunning everyone down, careful not to accidentally hit her, or they’ll face his wrath.

 

The man in black, once everyone in the room was dead except for the person who was standing by the corner. He stalked over, “Do you fear death?” He asked as his hand clasped against the mans throat. He choked him until the man passed out and commanded the troops to carry the man back to the shuttle.

 

He turned around and looked at the woman who was now being released by one his troopers. “Leave. Kill everyone you see. Leave no one behind.” They nodded and jogged out of the room. Kylo raised one of his gloved hands and stroked her hair. “What did they do you?” He wiped the still runny blood off her face. “They will pay for this. They will all pay for this.” Kylo gently picked her up and carried her out of the room. Once they were out of the building Stormtroopers escorted them to the shuttle.

  

* * *

 

 

 

The medic raised a soaked towel and gently cleaned the blood off his patient. He was beginning his procedure, he looked at her. Bruises covered her body, a few ribs were broken, her arm was broken, the doctor tutted and shook his head at what this poor girl went through. As he finished cleaning the blood off her he went to suturing her wounds and making sure that her anesthesia was level. The door opened and the doctor looked up, surprised to see Captain Phasma.

 

“Is she going to be okay?”

 

“She will be fine. Her bruises will heal, it would just be the bones that are broken that would take time to heal.” He finished and walked over to his table. “Why did they do this to her? I’ve seen prisoners from the Resistance before but never this bad.”

 

“She’s Kylo’s only weakness. She’s the only thing that Kylo ever cares about, and they knew if they had her they would be able to take him down…But that’s the thing with Kylo, he’s unpredictable. Once he found out that they captured her, let alone torture her, was enough for him to rip the galaxy apart to find her.” Phasma looked at (Y/N) and touched her hand gently, she wouldn’t admit but she was fond of the girl too. “The fact that they did this to her, they’re lucky they’re alive, although I don’t think that many will be left after this.”

 

“He killed them for her.”

 

“He would kill anyone for her, even himself, if that meant that she was safe.” Phasma nodded once more and then walked out of the room. She walked along the long corridor and decided to watch the interrogation that was happening. As she suspected there was Kylo and the man who interrogated (Y/N) strapped to a chair. Phasma flinched at the screams of the man, she had no doubt that he was using the Force to make his nightmares come true. Her eyes widened as she saw Kylo raise a scalpel and dive into the man’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren stood at the door and hesitated to open it. He pushed the button finally and walked in, he walked over to the bed and sighed in relief as her chest rise and fall, indicating that she was breathing. He removed his mask, the unmistakable sound filling the room. He laid down his light saber and grabbed a chair that he placed beside her bed. Kylo carefully and gently stroked her hair, while one of his hands held hers. “I almost lost you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He felt tears rolling down his face and he could not care less.

 

(Y/N) opened one of her eyes, closed it once again, then finally opened both of them. She groaned and looked around the room. (Y/N) smiled as she saw Kylo’s head. “K-Kylo?”

 

His head popped up, “Don’t speak.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Kylo shook his head, making his hair follow suit, “I should be asking you that.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“The Resistance they captured you because of me, they hurt you because of me.” His voice grew angrier as he spoke each word. “They will pay all of them.”

 

“Kylo…”

 

“They hurt you. People who hurt you doesn’t deserve to live (Y/N). They don’t deserve to live.” His grip on her hand grew tighter and she felt emotions overcome her.

 

“I love you.”

 

He gave her a small smile, “Don’t ever leave me. Please.”

 

“I won’t. She moved her body, as best she could, “Now, come here and lay next to me.” Kylo obliged and laid down next to her. He kissed her head softly and wrapped his arms around her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The man who interrogated (Y/N), who was then interrogated by Kylo Ren was found by the Resistance as they opened the door the next day. A few fainted and a few threw up as they saw the man’s face. His face was covered with deep cuts, which seemed to be made by a small knife. The man’s clothes was torn up, some of his fingers were missing. Burns covering his body.

 

“Who did this to you?”

 

“Ren.” Was all the man spoke before he passed out, not knowing that it would be the last word he will ever speak.

 

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say. This was clearly a message, and if they knew Kylo Ren well this is just the beginning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated, also prompts! Also can be found on my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
